Una Angel En Kouh
by HelblindeScarlet1234
Summary: Traicionada por los dioces y angeles, casi matándola como ultimo recurso llego al otro universo y es curada y salvada por el actual heroe del inframundo, con el tiempo la deuda de averla salvado se convierte en amor, lean y revisen
1. Chapter 1

**Hola amigos, aqui con una historia de dxd con una personaje de dbz, espero que os guste estta historia.**

 **No soy dueño de nada.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 1**

 **LA ANGEL VADOS**

 **Universo dragon ball universo 6**

Nos encontramos en el universo 6, vados esta lastimada y muy herida, por los angeles y los dioses destructores, antes del golpe mortal, ella como ultimo recursoocupa su teletrasportacion sin que no supuera desaparecio del universo 6 al 5 donde su vida cambiaria.

 **Universo dxd universo 5**

Residencia sanawa, en el universo 5 ha pasado un año desde la derrota de khaos brigade la paz y un inmenso descanso, nada ha cambiando, ecepto que el actual heroe del infremundo quedo solo, porque su equipo era de chicas, le gusta a una pero fue dejado solo en ese tiempo ya ni le importaron a el, pero el prefiere encontrar a alguien que le importe cuando llego la noche las chicas del equipo conversaban, un brillo azulado revelando a una mujer de piel azul, tomoya la lleva a su habitacion pero, las chicas de su equipo quieren ayudarla, el grullendo asustando a las chicas dejando que el la cure, ellas molestas le recriminan, pero el se fue ya con ella en su habitacion y curandola.

 **Poco despues ya de noche**

La noche reina en kouh las chicas del equipo hakuryuutei estan algo preocupadas por el, cuando el salio por agua ni les hablo esto preocupo mas a las chicas, no ostante el regreso a su nhabitacion y volvio a sacar el pañuelo y se pone en la cabeza de la mujer, el con preocupacion pidio consejo a su dragon el solo responde que aun debe esperar, algo que no entendia es quue es un angel de mayor rango que michael, en ese momento la chica albina y de piel azul despierta.

Vados: que ha sucedido? (pregunta la mujer)

Tomoya: estas bien (responde el joven)

Vados: si pero donde estoy? (pregunta de nuevo la mujer)

Tomoya: en mi casa, aparesciste en medio de mi sala, quiero saber que sucedio (responde de nuevo a la mujer)

Vados le conto lo que sucedio, el albino se ponia triste al saber que fue traicionada por su hermano y los demas angeles, el tambien le conto lo sucedido despues de ser el gran heroe del inframundo la mujer entendia lo que sucedia con el, ya que el y ella estan pasando esto y se abrazan para consolarse los dos, entonces despues del abrazo sonrie mas regresando el antiguo tomoya, vados estaba bien ahora que esta en casa de el se llevara bien con el, pero que sucedera ahora que estan mas tranquilo y un poco mas conocidos?

Tomoya: quieres algo de comer? (pregunta el joven dragon)

Vados: si me gustaria comer un poco (responde algo apenada la mujer)

Tomoya: ya veo, ire por la comida (sonriendo y sale de la habitacion)

Vados: aun tengo mi baculo, pero estoy en el universo 5, sin dios de la destruccion, no me impoerta ya no sere anguel y no hare nadie dios de la destruccion, vivire una vida normal pero ayudare a el por ser alguien bondadoso y de buen corazon (sonrie teniendo un motivo mas de vivir)

Tomoya: (regresando con una bandeja de comida) espero que te guste lo hice para los dos (sonrie y se sienta en la cama y pone en la mesita la bandeja)

Vados: gracias por la comida (sonrie igual que el y empiezan a comer)

Parece que inicio esta amistad, pero si esta amistad cambia a futuro, seria la paga de las otras chicas por olvidar a su lider y la que le amo, se los dejo a la otra

 **NTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 2**

 **INICIO UNA NUEVA VIDA**

* * *

 **Hola amigos aquí su servidor kagamine con una historia de su agrado espero que os guste nos vemos en la otra prologo listo nos vemos….**

 **Kagamine shon**


	2. Nueva vida

**Hola amigos, aqui con una historia de dxd con una personaje de dbz, espero que os guste estta historia.**

 **No soy dueño de nada.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 2**

 **INICIO UNA NUEVA VIDA**

 **Unos dias despues**

Ha pasado unos dias, desde la llegada de vados, el peliblanco compartia grandes hazañas de el con ella, la angel quedo sorprendida de como se exforzo por ellas y al final lo dejara solo, pero el esta bien gracias a koneko, sona y a momo, vados se alegro que haya aun personas que le importan al albino, despues de otro dia de clases regreso y como siempre no saludo a las chicas que aun preocupadas por ese estado, y en eso entro a su habiacion a saludar a vados.

Tomoya: hola vados-san, como te va (saluda)

Vados: bien, dime porque estan de rojo y verde? (pregunta la ángel)

Tomoya: eso, pues estamos en epoca navideña, dentro de dos dias mas es noche buena, quieres ir a pasarla con kachou (responde y la mujer afirma)

Vados: vale cambiare mi color de pelo (con eso un brillo hace aparición y despues de eso se revelo a vados con color de piel rosada)

Tomoya: wooo, te ves muy bien (la elogió, sonrojando a la mujer)

Vados: gracias, ahora que haras? (pregunta)

Tomoya: ya que no me necesitan, nos iresmos a kyoto o a mexico, no se bien a donde iremos a vivir (responde decidido)

Vados: vale, porque no calientas la comida de hoy (sonrie)

Tomoya: claro, porque no (sale de su habitacion)

Mientras va asia la cocina a preparar su comida y la de ella escucho algo que lo decepciono.

Kuroka: me preocupa que no dste celoso ante ellos! (exclamó molesta la de kimono)

Xenovia: eso es lo que pasa ahora mismo esa de piel azul se lo roba! (exclama la de mechon verde)

Le fay: debemos seguir, dandole celos (sugiere con esa idea)

Tomoya: (que escucho todo) asi que eso quieren, esta decidido despues de navidad me ire de este miserable sitio! (exclamo con rabia y enojo)

Desues de escuchar eso regreso con la comida y los dos disfrutando.

 **Noche buena**

Es noche buena en kouh, el chico trae regalos para sona y las unicas chicas que aun se preocuparon, mientras que el y vados van al departamento de sona, las otras chicas ex-equipo hakuryuutei, se divertian el estaba muy decidido irse tambirn seria lo ultimo que veran sona y las unicas chicas que aprecian al albino.

Tomoya: ya estamos cerca (miro los departamentos)

Vados: es una lastima que ya no las veras (con tristeza)

Tomoya: lo se, pero es lo correcto vamos a celebrar nuestra ultima reunión (con una sonrisa)

 **Departamento de sona**

Los dos llegaron al departamento que, koneko abre la puerta y los deja pasar momo y sona colocan los adornos de navidad mientras que koneko, vados y tomoya dejan los regalos, en eso los 5 se sientan en la mesa con la comida lista.

Sona: ya que estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar un año mas de navidad, esperemos que todo sea mejor para el 2017 (sonriente)

Tomoya: si, si que todo pase mejor para siempre gracias (cerro la oración)

Momo: ella es la chica que os aparecio en su sala? (pregunto la pelirosa)

Tomoya: si, se llama vados, espero que todo salga bien, le quiero decir que sera nuestra parte es la última reunión que tenemos todos (con seriedad sorprende a las mujeress menos vados)

Koneko: pero porque a donde iras? (pregunta la platina)

Tomoya: me ire a kyoto cuando termine navidad, por eso quiero que guanden en su corazon los momentos que pasamos cuando luchamos, gracias a ustedes no cometi una locura (responde agradecido, mientras que las féminas llorando de tristeza y donriendo)

Sona: vale no iras solo yo tambien ire! (exclamo decidida)

Tomoya: (sorprendido) pero porque, tu debes quedarte a cuidar tu casa! (exclamo molesto pero ella lo abrazo)

Sona: tonto, tonto yo te amo, tu no merece sufrir por los que no te importa, me importa mucho no solo me importas (le dijo seria y sonriente)

Momo: yo tambien ire eres mi unico amigo, despues de todo eres muy importante para mi! (exclamó muy decidida)

Koneko: sempai, usted es muy importante para mi, no me gustaría que mi amigo viva solo (con una sonrisa la nekomatar de pelo plata)

Tomoya: (sonrie) gracias a ustedes de verdad gracias (sonríe con lágrimas)

Sona: es momento de abrir los regalos toma (le entrego una caja roja) recuerda porque quería su sangre? (pregunto la ex-heredera)

Tomoya: es lo que me pregunto (responde tranquilo)

Sona: ábrelo (le dijo)

El peliblanco abre la caja roja revelando 18 piezas de ajedrez, lo mas curioso es que hay dos piezas de ajedrez combinado una es una torre alfil y la otra es una caballo reina, tienen forma de dragon, y son mutadas por lo rojo que estan.

Tomoya: esto es para mi! (exclamo asombrado)

Sona: si, si son tuyas para que puedas tener ahora tu propia nobleza (le dijo y toma el rey y se introduce en el albino la pieza rey)

Tomoya: gracias (la abrazo)

Momo: ten toma el mio (le dio su regalo)

El abre su regalo donde tiene un par de botas rojas con blanco, como la capa es del mismo colo con el borde de su nombre en ella tipo aventurero es la capa y el sonrie agradecido.

Tomoya: gracias momo-chan eres una gran amiga (la abrazo con gentileza)

Koneko: tona mi regalo sempai (le dio su regalo)

Dentro del regalo hay un telefono celular propocionado por ajuka, es muy moderno, con su carcasa de hatsune miku el sonrie y la abraza.

Tomoya: gracias koneko-chan lo cuidare siempre, ahora me toca darle su regalo toma sona (le dio tres regalos a ella)

Sona abre uno de los tres revelando que trae un vestido violeta, con bordes en rojo y blanco el simbolo de la casa sitri en un lado de el, el segundo regalo es un celular igual de moderno, por ultimo el tercer regalo es una foto familiar donde estan los 4 juntos y sonriendo.

Sona: gracias tomoya, es lo mejor que me han dado (le abrazo con ternura)

Tomoya: ten momo este es igual es tuyo (le dio igual tres regalos)

Para momo fue lo mismo y a koneko también, despues de pasar un momento agradable la noche reino dando fin a la noche buena.

 **Lunes porvla mañana**

Es lunes por la mañana, las maletas de, de el y de vados estan listas, y era hora de irse de este lugar que solo le trae decepcion mientras que vados, baj y sale con su maleta tomoya miro por ultima vez el lugar donde vivio antes de ser el hakuryuutei.

Tomoya: bien es hora de irme de aquí (miro con nostalgia su habitación)

Rip: (es lo mejor para todos y de tus novias) (le dijo a su portardor que este afirmo)

Tomoya: es cierto (se voltea y cierra la puerta de su habitación que nunca volvera a ella)

Mientras que iva bajando las escaleras, cada recuerdo agradable, tranquilo y acogedor se quedo en su corazón mientras recordaba tantos años de miles de momentos las demas llegaron y quedaron en shock al mirar su maleta, ellas querian tocarlo pero su seriedad no les dejo nada con con odio sale de la casa donde mira una camioneta familiar donde serafall y katarea esperaban al albino, las demas caen de rodillas, por su estupidez hicieron que se fuera de casa, le fay queria detenerlo pero el solo dijo *no las amo* con eso dejo en claro que cometer celos a quien amas los dejo ir al verdadero amor.

 **De camino a kyoto**

Mientras que katarea conduce la camioneta todos miran por última vez la ciudd donde nacieron y crecieron juntos, tomoya sonrie sabien que es una nueva vida que ha sido iniciada lejos de todo.

Tomoya: siguamos al frente y no voltear nunca al pasado (con esas palabras todos afirma y la camioneta sigue su viaje)

Parece que asi termino entre el y las avienta celos, pero l pregunta es, seran felices?

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 3**

 **NUEVOS AMIGOS Y PROBLEMAS**

* * *

 **Hola amigos aquí su kagamine con una capi de su agrado espero que os guste nos vemos….**

 **Otra cosa antes de irme...**

 **Nico48825: la verdad no lo tiene espero que conforme pase la historia te gustarara demaciado y gracias a que te dio gracia leerlo.**

 **Lord Absalo: te agradezco mucho que lo leas, solo espero que os guste la historia yo me esfuerzo en hacer las ideas de cada uno, todos tenemos forma de hacer nuestro finc vale.**

 **Para finalizar esta actividad de hoy espero que tu puedas hacer tus historias a tu manera, que nadie te diga que hacer o como es, tu tienes como hacerlo a tu modo, es hora de irme buenas noches, dias, tardes, madrugadas.**

 **Kagamine shon**


End file.
